My Phoenix Boyfriend
by StrawberryGirl87
Summary: Sequel to My Veela Boyfriend. Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together as they're used to. Drarry! Evil Ginny! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter One

A week before school was due to be back in session found Harry and Draco shopping for supplies together in Diagon Alley. They'd gone in a group to look slightly less conspicuous. The wizarding world still didn't trust the Malfoy's despite the fact that Lucius and Narcissa had come forward to face trial willingly when all the other deatheaters who had fled from the great battle had gone on the run.

Harry had testified in defence of the older two Malfoy's therefore ensuring the life sentence in Azkaban they should have received had been reduced to five years. This was because they had come to Harry's aid and without them he wouldn't have survived the war nor would he have been able to defeat Voldemort. Both Lucius and Narcissa, marked with the dark mark as they were, had had to stand trial for the things they had done and they knew that a stretch in Azkaban was inevitable after a close inspection of their wands determined that unforgivable curses had been cast from them.

Draco luckily had been spared the humiliation of a public trial despite being branded because he had shown no malicious intent, only fear of his parents and of Voldemort. His wand had also shown no sign of any illegal activity and his name had been fully cleared.

Also after the trial of the older two Malfoy's when they had been found guilty it had been declared that they lose their fortune and property holdings. It was only after Draco was cleared of all charges that everything in his family name was passed to him. Although not everyone had agreed fully with this decision. Some had wanted the Malfoy fortune to be stripped from them completely but Harry had stood firm. The Ministry wanted Harry Potter to work with them desperately and by going that far in their punishment would have ensured that he never would.

As a sign of good faith however Draco had used a hefty chunk of his new found fortune to help the families of those who had lost loved ones in the great battle. This was well documented in the press, some called it penance while others called it blood money and refused to accept it.

However what was evident to everyone who read the Daily Prophet and Which Wizard was that Draco Malfoy had been accepted into the inner circle of Harry Potter, who was always a feature in these publications. The saviour of the wizarding world was held in such high regard that the majority of people trusted his judgement.

The two of them had been fortunate that they'd been able to keep their relationship private, or at least out of the press. They were extremely careful to only be seen with each other when they were in a group for fear of awkward questions being asked. They feared that if their relationship ever became public knowledge then their secrets would soon be discovered and the whole wizarding world would know that the Malfoy family had Veela heritage and that their hero was in fact a Phoenix.

It was frustrating for them both not to be able to hold hands or steal a brief kiss whenever they felt the urge to do so. However they were about top embark on a year where they would have to put up the façade of just being friends wherever they went, despite the fiery intensity of their relationship.

Another thing they were going to have to give up the rooms they had occupied since going back to Hogwarts as Minerva had appointed a new potions master. Neither teen were looking forward to returning to their respective dormitories. The separation was going to almost unbearable, not because of the slight pain they felt when apart – that had been taken care of, at least for Harry by the silver locket that bore the Malfoy family crest that Draco had given him which he never took off.

It would be unbearable because they weren't accustomed to being apart. They couldn't get enough of one another, every night was a marathon love making session. If they hadn't needed to eat and make an appearance in the great hall every day then they wouldn't have come up for air at all.

They had left it late to be shopping for the things they needed for school and as a result Diagon Alley was packed with people all buying their school supplies. It lightened Harry's heart to see so many eager eleven year olds enthusing about going to Hogwarts for the first time and discussing what houses they might be sorted into.

"I'm going to need new robes," Harry mused, looking over to Madame Malkins robes for all occasions and hoping that there wouldn't be a long queue.

"I'll come with you," Draco said, "I'll need some too."

Harry nodded smiling, glad that they could be alone just the two of them for a while, "Guy's, we're off to get our robes, we'll catch you later at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry called to the others in their group who waved them off, nearly all of them distracted by the new racing broom in Quality Quidditch supplies. It was the latest release in the Nimbus series which they had called 'saviour' in honour of Harry. They had even sent him one for free shortly after his birthday to announce their release. Draco had been immensely jealous of course so as a surprise Harry had ordered a second one just for him.

Seeing as it was their last year that they'd be attending Hogwarts Harry and Draco had decided that they wanted to travel to Hogwarts the traditional way and even though their belongings would remain at the school Harry and Draco would stay at the Leaky Cauldron the night before they were due to start school and go back via Kings Cross and the Hogwarts express like everyone else.

Draco had broken from the group as soon as they had arrived to reserve their room. He had slipped Tom a few extra galleons to take a false name to keep things discreet. He hated having to sneak around when all he wanted to do was shout about his love for Harry from the rooftops but he knew that this was the best way. Neither of them wanted to draw unwanted attention towards their relationship.

They were lucky, Madame Malkins was empty when they arrived and the two of them were ushered forward to stand upon the podiums to be fitted.

"You know this is where we first met," Draco said reminiscing fondly.

"Yeah, I know, you were so stuck up, you reminded me of my cousin with how spoilt you acted. You didn't even know who I was." Draco cringed with exactly how well Harry remembered their first meeting.

"I was only eleven, my head full of nonsense from my father," Draco said rather sheepishly making Harry laugh.

"I think you said something along the lines of you being in Slytherin because all your family had been and that you'd leave if you ended up in Hufflepuff. I felt so stupid when I had no idea what you were talking about. I'd only found out that I was a wizard the day before."

"Really, the day before?"

"Yeah, I was overwhelmed by what was happening, scared that it was all a dream and that I'd wake up back inside my cupboard at my Aunt and Uncle's house."

"I must have sounded like such a prat," Draco said and Harry laughed. It felt strange standing here again, in the exact positions they'd been in almost seven years to the day. When the witch who was pinning their robes scurried out of the room to fetch more pins Harry reached out to hold Draco's hand. They clutched each other smiling until the witch returned carrying her pins and they released each other before they were seen. They had to be careful here, after all Diagon Alley was where the headquarters of the Daily Prophet was situated.

Later that day as they were all buying their new books in Flourish and Blotts several giggling girls came up to Harry asking him to autograph various items they had in their procession. Draco, however much he hated it, had to take a step back and allow his mate to do what was asked. Hermione put a friendly arm around his shoulder in sympathy. "You'll get used to it," She said, "This always happens to him."

She was right of course because not long after the three giggling girls had left a photographer appeared demanding a group shot of Harry Potter and his friends smiling and happy as they prepared to go back to Hogwarts, Draco and Harry having to stand at opposite ends of the picture and pretend to be happy about it.

The Veela wasn't sure that he was ever going to get used to being so close to the limelight that Harry stood in and be treated as if he didn't matter. Not when he and Harry were the most important things in each other's lives. He would have much preferred if neither of them were in the public eye at all. All this press attention could only mean trouble for them.

"At least you and Weasley are like royalty as well with everything you did with Harry to defeat Voldemort. I'm nothing, less than nothing. I'm not good enough for him."

"Oh Draco, don't be silly, you're perfect for each other, anyone who see's you two together in private can see that. Who cares what the rest of the wizarding world thinks. Just enjoy not having any attention, these things have a habit of getting out eventually and when it does all hell will break loose."

"I suppose you're right," Draco said with an exasperated sigh as Harry confirmed to the photographer and the reporter who had popped up next to him that he would indeed be returning to Hogwarts to earn his N.E.W.T's instead of going straight into the Ministry to work as an Auror. The reporter was keen to know all about the job offer from the Ministry but also about new found friendships to which Draco was proud to hear Harry reply to without completely disregarding him.

"Draco saved my life during the war, his mother too. If it hadn't have been for the Malfoy family and the rest of my friends then I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort at all. I owe them all a debt for the help they gave me." The reporter wrote down every word that Harry said eagerly, lapping up each syllable.

"And Harry, finally, is there anyone special in your life, a girlfriend perhaps?" The reporter asked trying his luck.

Smiling slightly he replied, "There is someone but I don't wish to disclose personal information about my relationship at this time," He said rather diplomatically. Draco thought that Harry would have made a splendid Minister for Magic with his power and diplomacy skills.

"Harry, come on we're going for ice cream," Ron said, calling his friend away from the vultures. Harry bid farewell to the reporters and re-joined his group, making sure he stood very close to Draco and giving him a knowing look. This was only the beginning of the difficulties they would be facing as a couple trying to conceal their love for one another.

"It's okay," Draco said quietly as they walked out from the book store, all carrying their brand new school books, Ron carrying Hermione's too as she already had her nose in one.

"No it isn't, we shouldn't have to hide," Harry responded.

"It's for the best and it doesn't change anything between us does it, I still love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Two

August 31st found Harry and Draco checking into the Leaky Cauldron for the night. The alternative name Draco had booked them in under seemingly unnecessary as Harry skulked behind him beneath his Dad's old invisibility cloak. Tom watched Draco suspiciously as he climbed the stairs to his room apparently alone and occasionally making jerky movements every so often when Harry decided it would be hilariously funny to pinch him on the bum.

Draco was a little irritable as they reached their room, the moment the door was closed and Harry had removed his invisibility cloak, laughing so hard his sides were hurting, Draco grabbed him and threw him to the bed, straddling him, effectively pinning him there.

"Stop laughing you prat," Draco said in mock anger, finding it hard to be mad at the Gryffindor at all. "Tom's already suspicious of me for checking in here alone under an assumed name. He now thinks I'm completely crazy too."

"Oh relax Dray, let him think whatever he wants," Harry said playfully, "We've got the night to ourselves, possibly the last night we'll have together for a while, can we please just make the most of it?"

"Don't say things like that."

"Like what?"

"That it's our last night together for a while," Draco said sadly, "I don't want to think about being apart from you."

"I'm still all yours Draco Malfoy, sleeping in different dormitories doesn't change that. The world knows we're friends so we can still spend time together and we'll see each other all the time because we'll have a few of the same classes."

"But I wont' get to wake up to you every morning. Have I ever mentioned how cute you are when you've just woken up?" Draco asked as he began to kiss Harry's neck, marking his territory with a little suckling, only content when he was sure that it would leave a mark. Harry was already writing beneath him as Draco opened his trousers. It was a very swift process for the teens to be completely undressed.

Despite the fact they'd only had sex this morning they were still desperate for each other, each touch red hot as they reacted to each other, their bodies like magnets as they caressed one another.

The two of them practically fell of the bed in shock when the door to their room burst open. They hadn't locked it with spells but then they hadn't thought they would need to. They'd been careless in their desperation to be with one another.

The two Auror's who'd burst in on them, wands drawn were looking suddenly horrified. Harry and Draco scrambled to cover themselves as one of the Auror's muttered something about waiting outside for them.

"Wait here Dray, I'll go talk to them," Harry said wrapping a blanket around his waist to maintain what he had left of his dignity.

"Do you want me to come with you love?" Draco asked.

"No, you wait here, they'll be my colleagues this time next year. I need to have their respect and not be the laughing stock of the office on my first day. I'll be right back." Draco watched Harry leave, feeling a little rejected and as if he was a dirty little secret rather than the love of Harry's life.

Once outside with a blanket held precariously low around his waist Harry faced the two Auror's the same way he would if they were fully clothed. Both were male, neatly dressed with short hair and they both looked at him apologetically.

"I'm Williamson, Mr Potter and this is my partner, Mitchell. I'm sorry for interrupting your evening, we were responding to a report of a suspected deatheater acting suspiciously."

"It's quite alright. Perhaps I should clear a few things up for you. Draco Malfoy is no more of a deatheater than I am. He was cleared of any charges against him and I suspect he was acting suspiciously because we are trying to keep our relationship discreet. It seemed prudent not to draw attention to myself or my personal life when I have accepted a job as an Auror myself starting next year once I have achieved my N.E.W.T's."

"Yes of course Mr Potter, we completely understand," Williamson said, "We won't tell a soul. With all the press lurking around it's completely understandable."

"Your sensitivity on this matter is much appreciated, as you can understand I would like to have my final year at Hogwarts in peace."

"Of course Mr Potter, however as you will come to understand there is an element of paperwork involved that comes hand in hand with being an Auror. I can exclude Malfoy's name from the reports easily enough but I will need a name."

"I don't see why you do, a nameless girl and a miss understanding is all that needs to be documented here. For the time being it is better if the wizarding world is privy to my sexual preferences. I thank you graciously for your cooperation," Harry said trying desperately to maintain decorum, tact and dignity in front of two people he would soon be working with.

It was fortunate that both the Auror's seemed to be fans of him. If they weren't then Harry was sure that he would be having a very different conversation with them. He may not have like his fame or the attention it brought him but he wasn't averse to using it to his benefit, after all he was the one who had to put up with it. If this was what it took to guard his personal life from the public eye and keep Draco safe then this is what he would do.

"Everything go alright?" Draco asked when Harry returned to their room, dropping his blanket at the door before erecting magical locking charms on the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed again.

"They have assured me of their subtlety on the matter, they'll make a note in their reports that it was a false alarm and all they found was Harry Potter banging some girl, we have nothing to worry about." Harry said as he re-joined Draco on the bed, "No where were we?"

"Before we continue where we left off can I ask you something?" Draco asked, pulling away before Harry could start kissing him because once that happened there wouldn't be any going back.

"Anything Dray," Harr replied, "You know that."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Harry looked astounded by this sudden question, confused as to where it had come from, "Draco, how can you think that after everything we've been through? If anything I would have thought it would be the other way around."

"I'm not ashamed of you Harry, I'd shout with pride from every roof top from here to Hogwarts about how much I love you."

Harry looked at his boyfriend with love in his eye, "I only want to keep us a secret to protect us both. I can't wait to be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public. It's just too soon and besides the people that matter to me, Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley's, they all know. Isn't that enough right now?"

"I guess it has to be," Draco replied, still feeling a little hurt. He hated the fact that it would be on record in the Auror office that Harry had been found shacked up with some girl when it had been them that had been together. Of course Harry could feel how hurt his feelings were and snuggled into the warmth of his body, their naked bodies intertwining. "Guess I killed the mood."

"Never Dray," Harry replied tilting his head up so that the blonde could kiss him. "Though seeing as we're talking I wanted to give you something."

"What's the occasion?"

"Do I really need an occasion to give my wonderfully handsome boyfriend a present?" Harry asked as he reached down into his back pack and brought out a gift box.

"What's this?" Draco asked curiously accepting the box.

"Open it and see." So Draco did and was astounded at what he saw. "It's not anything as serious as a marriage proposal, it's more akin to the locket you gave to me. You see the ring has the Potter crest engraved on it. Well I've also charmed it with the same spell you used on the locket, to make any separation we have to bear easier."

The ring itself was a silver band, simple and elegant with a flat surface where the family crest was engraved, Draco could feel it pulsing with the magic it possessed. "Are you sure your family would approve of you giving away something like this?" Draco asked in stunned awe.

"They're all dead so they don't really have a say in it besides I think that they would just want me to be happy," Harry said watching Draco carefully as he removed the ring from the box, "So, do you like it?"

"I love it," Draco replied as he put it on. Now both teens had their own brand of ownership on the other. The only thing was Harry didn't realise the significance this had. He had not been raised in the wizarding world and although from a pureblood line aside from his mother, he didn't realise the implication that exchanging such personal family heirlooms had. Draco had known of course when he had given Harry the locket, it was a sign of how serious their relationship was and that it would one day work up to a marriage proposal and a wedding. By returning the favour and presenting the Slytherin with his own family crest Harry had acknowledge that this was the direction they were heading.

The only problem was that he was unaware of the significance of the gesture he had just made. All Harry had been thinking was that he wanted to take care of Draco. He didn't want him distracted by the throbbing ache in his chest whenever they were separated. They could both do without those kind of distractions when they had so much work to catch up on to get the grades they needed in their N.E.W.T's.

HPDM

September 1st and both Harry and Draco were exhausted. They had been awake for nearly the whole night enjoying the soft caressing touch of each other and making the most of their last night where they could share a bed without the worry of being caught. The next few months while they were at school were going to be rather trying. Both wearing the others crest as a symbol of their love for one another.

Leaving their hotel room, Harry holding the cloak in his hand, he looked at Draco with a fond smile, taking his hand. "I'll meet you outside in a couple minutes," He said and gave Draco a quick kiss to the corner of the lips before vanishing beneath the cloak. What neither of them noticed was a rather nosy house keeper with an obsession for taking pictures spying on them. She had heard that Harry Potter was in the building and had been dying to get a photograph and an autograph but this was so much better. She was already dreaming of the millions of galleons that she would make selling the exclusive story to Which Wizard or the Daily Prophet. She was looking forward to not having to be a house keeper anymore.

Ron and Hermione met Harry and Draco outside Kings Cross at half past ten. Also with them was Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Luna. The Slytherin scowled at the sight of the youngest Weasley, unimpressed that she had the nerve to be here and wearing what looked to be the least amount of clothes possible for such a chilly September day. Harry seemed not to notice as he greeted his friends. She glared at Draco as she hugged his mate, pressing her breasts against him and holding the embrace a few moments too long making Draco a little edgy.

Harry looked to his boyfriend, wondering why he was so on edge with Ginny. He knew the two didn't get along but he thought it ridiculous that she was trying to be with him. He still didn't see his appeal and felt lucky that Draco wanted to be with him, Veela or not. Besides it didn't matter even if she was interested in him, he only had eyes for one person.


	3. Chapter 3

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Three

Eye's followed the group all the way through platform 9 ¾'s and on to the Hogwarts express where they managed to get a compartment all to themselves. Draco SAT by the window, Harry by his side, their hands joined and the blondes head resting on his shoulder.

"You two should be careful, you know, just in case someone comes in," Hermione said. She at least looked sympathetic to their plight. She couldn't imagine having to conceal her relationship with Ron. They were sat in much the same way to Draco and Harry except she had thrown her legs over Ron's lap when they'd sat down and a book was perched upon her thighs.

"Thanks for reminding me Granger" Draco said rather bitterly but didn't move.

"Oh for goodness sake, we're all friends here, call me Hermione," She said sternly.

"I wouldn't say we're all friends," Ginny muttered under her breath so no one could hear her, except maybe Seamus who was sat beside her. She would never count herself as a friend of Draco Malfoy. Draco however didn't hear her and nodded his agreement to call Hermione by her given name.

The peaceful and relaxed atmosphere of the train compartment was only broken when Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini entered. They looked around in utter disgust before locking eyes with Draco.

"What are you doing in here with these people?" Pansy asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust as if a bad smell had filled the compartment. Their appearance had put everyone on edge and Harry and Draco had let go of one another instantly.

"Leave it out Pansy, the wars over, Voldemort's dead. You owe Harry, he was the one who ensured the children of the deatheaters weren't punished for their parents mistakes. He kept you out of Azkaban," Draco said not bothering to stand up when he addressed her.

"And that's the reason you're here with these blood traitors!" Zabini said looking less than happy about the situation.

"No, I'm with them because we're friends," Draco clarified.

"I heard you saved Potter's life, that your mother lied to Voldemort for him," Pansy said as if she couldn't believe that it were true, a hint of disgust in her tone.

"All of that is factual," Draco drawled back in response, clearly caring very little for the two Slytherin's before them.

"Don't do this Dragon, come with us, you don't need these people, these blood traitors and mudbloods," Pansy said holding out her hand for Draco to take so that they could leave, together.

Everyone else in the compartment held their breath, waiting to see what Draco would do next. The Slytherin had a difficult choice to make. If he went with his house mates then life in his dormitory would be relatively easy, he could once again resume his steely exterior and regain his untouchable reputation. However if he made this choice then it would make any contact at all with Harry extremely difficult and Draco didn't want to make them sneak around anymore than they were going to have to already. He wasn't about to give up Harry for anything.

"I think I'm fine where I am thanks," Draco said with uttermost certainty.

"I never thought I'd see the day a Malfoy became a blood traitor," Blaise hissed dangerously as pansy recoiled her hand as if she had been burnt.

In the blink of an eye the two unwelcome Slytherin's drew their wands, pointing them directly at Draco and Harry. This spurred an instant reaction from all of the others in the compartment, something they had been ready for the moment Blaise and Pansy had entered their compartment. With all wands drawn, Harry at the forefront of the group completely un-phased, protecting his boyfriend.

"Are you really going to incite old rivalries here when we can just start again, forget about all the childish crap?" Harry asked them, "Do you really want to go back to the old ways of thinking when there is no need for it?"

"You may have killed him Potter but he lives on in each one of us that remain loyal to him," Pansy said with pride in her voice.

"You'd better watch your back Potter," Blaise hissed in warning, "Same goes for you Malfoy, you won't always have Potter to protect you. You'll forever be a blood traitor to us." With those issued threats Pansy and Blaise were gone. The atmosphere in the compartment visibly relaxing as everyone took their seats again.

"Are you going to be okay in a dormitory with them?" Harry asked, concerned more than ever for his boyfriends safety.

"Who knows, those two always liked the idea of Voldemort more than I did. They were much more loyal and were furious when I was branded and they weren't. I don't know how far they'd be willing to take this but I suppose we'll find out," Draco said with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you in the Slytherin dormitories alone with them," Harry said with annoyance.

"I can take care of myself love," Draco said taking his mates hand in reassurance. Though Harry wasn't fooled by this, he could feel the anxiety that Draco was feeling.

The remainder of the train ride was uneventful aside from a few students nervously coming and going to their compartment, some wanting to thank the famous Harry Potter, while others wanted photographs and autographs. Draco tried to ignore it all, preferring to take Hermione's lead and bury himself in a book.

He had decided to train in the field of medicine so that he could help people. It also meant that four out of his five classes would overlap with the ones that Harry was taking for his preparations to become an Auror. Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms. His fifth class would be assisting and learning from Poppy Pomfrey in the hospital wing and occasional trips to St Mungos for hands on experience.

Harry on the other hand added Defence Against the Dark Art's to the other four classes he would be taking. He also was required to find time around his studies to fit in special training with none other than the head of the Auror office Gawain Robards who would train him in concealment and disguise, stealth and tracking and weapons training.

The Ministry didn't seem to think that Harry needed the full three years of training most Auror's were forced to endure. They were too desperate to get him to work. There were a lot of dark wizards on the run since the great battle of Hogwarts and they wanted the best available to them to help take and capture them all.

It was going to be a hectic year for them both and now Draco's fellow Slytherin's were waging war again. It was a distraction they didn't need. A fear filled Draco as he wondered if he and Harry would even have time for each other. Harry, sensing the blondes fear, looked at him in concern as they pulled into Hogsmead station.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco responded with a weak smile. "Just over thinking things."

"Well don't Dray, everything will be fine, I promise."

HPDM

The feast saw several new teachers welcomed to the school to much round of applause. Minerva also thanked all those that had dedicated so much time to helping rebuild Hogwarts over the summer and make it possible for it to be reopened not even a year after it was attacked. She said it was proof of just how strong Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had become since in had been first opened by the four founders.

She followed on from this by asking for all students to respect the privacy and wishes of harry Potter who does not want to be pestered with endless questions about the great battle or defeating the Dark Lord. Even though he hadn't specified this, Harry was grateful to her for mentioning it. Some of the first years that had been sorted into Gryffindor were already staring at him without having the decency to look abashed by their behaviour.

Not that Harry noticed however, he only had eyes for one person throughout the announcements and the feast and that was Draco, who was sitting apart from the rest of the Slytherin's, reading. He seemed content enough sat on his own with a book entitled '_A thousand herbs and fungi and their uses in medicine' _but Harry felt bad for him.

It wasn't until Blaise Zabini threw a bread roll rather violently at him that Harry lost his patience. He stood up, enraged, anyone close enough would have seen his eyes begin to glow a fiery red as he marched over to the Slytherin table with the intention of taking Draco back to Gryffindor table with him.

The entire great hall fell silent as they watched the famous Harry potter go to the defence of a Slytherin. Not even the teachers dared to move at the sight of the enraged saviour, unsure of what to do. Blaise however was not as cautious and stood up to face the hero who he despised.

Harry reached the Slytherin table and brought Draco to his feet, ready to just leave without causing any fuss. "Rescuing your new best friend," The dark skinned boy sneered at them, "How pathetic. The way you two behave anyone would think you love him Potter!"

At this the last threads of Harry's patience and tolerance snapped and he rounded on Blaise, the full force of his temper baring down upon the Slytherin that had goaded it out of him. He was in a blind fury as Zabini drew his wand but Harry didn't need his. His hand found Blaise's throat, enclosing tightly and pinning him to the wall.

Unsure of what was happening his hand began to heat and quickly. His touch suddenly scorching the dark skin, Blaise letting out a high pitched scream as the stench of burning flesh filled the great hall. "You won't hurt him again!" Harry hissed in warning.

"Harry, that's enough," Draco said in his ear, a little scared of what his mate had just done, "Let him go."

Harry did as Draco had asked, releasing the frightened Slytherin who fell to the floor in pain. Scared whispers erupted throughout the great hall as the two walked back to Gryffindor table, careful not to make any indication of their relationship, not even daring to brush their hands together.

Minerva had stood up and demanded swiftly that Pansy remove Blaise from the great hall and put him in the hospital wing where his burns could be treated. She was in shock at seeing Harry possess such power that she wasn't entirely sure how best to act. Clearly however he needed to be punished but she was honestly a little scared of him.

"Detention Mr Potter," She said somewhat meekly, "Come and see me after the feast." Harry nodded at her mutely, staring at his hands in disbelief as his eyes faded to their usual colour. He was feeling as if this was going to be the Parsletongue incident all over again.

"What was that?" Draco hissed, keeping his voice low.

"I have no idea," Harry said, completely bewildered.

"You two had better tone it down," Hermione whispered to them quietly, "Or someone will work out that your more than just friends."

Harry acknowledged her by making eye contact and nodding. It seemed that Draco wasn't the only one in their relationship with a wild protective streak. Apparently this year was going to be a lot harder than either of the two teenagers had first realised.

The feast slowly went back to normality as the puddings appeared before them. However aside from his closest friends there seemed to be more of a distance between Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor students. They were all terrified of him and his temper. Though on the bright side Harry didn't think he'd be signing anymore autographs or posing for anymore pictures for a long while.


	4. Chapter 4

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Four

Harry had to stay behind after the feast and talk to Professor McGonagall because of the incident with Blaise. When Draco tried to stay behind too she swiftly sent him on his way, however not one to listen, he just moved from the great hall and into the entrance hall. He didn't want to go down to the Slytherin common room just yet, even with Blaise and Pansy in the hospital wing together.

Harry didn't know what to say to the headmistress, he couldn't fully explain what had happened because he had no idea himself. He was still staring at his hands in disbelief. He had had this effect on Professor Quirrel in his first year but that had been his mother's influence and it had only worked on Voldemort.

"You had better come up with some answers potter because the entire school is terrified of you," She said finding herself to be a little afraid as well.

"Honestly Professor, I couldn't tell you what just happened. All I know is that the same way Draco is a Veela I'm a Phoenix which has never showed itself like this before. I assume it only shows itself when I'm protecting what I love or maybe when I'm angry, I was both when I burnt Blaise. What I can tell you of certainty is that I don't like the idea of Draco being in the Slytherin dormitories unprotected and vulnerable when his house very clearly resents him for what they perceive as his friendship with me. They've already threatened him. I don't care if I end up in Azkaban if they hurt him I'll kill them."

"All right Potter, calm down," She said as she noticed his eyes begin to alter in their colour, the green suddenly giving way to flecks of red, orange and yellow, a sure warning sign. "Malfoy should be able to survive one night and then tomorrow I will see to re-housing him somewhere but I do this only because his life is in danger. It isn't to be an excuse for the two of you to resume your previous living arrangements. The majority of your nights Potter are to be spent in Gryffindor common room, am I understood?" Harry nodded mutely, "We do still need to discuss your punishment however," She added.

"I understand that Professor, I'm just not sure I have the time for any detentions, not with my extra training on top of my classes."

"Yes," She said with a sigh, "I suppose docking Gryffindor fifty points will have to suffice but I must ask you to start controlling your temper and whatever this new found power is."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said grateful for the headmistresses' understanding. Though he had a hunch that it was more because of what he had done last year than her lenience as the latter wasn't what she was known for.

"Yes, well, off to bed with you and don't linger too long with Mr Malfoy in the entrance hall, I know he's bound to be waiting for you. You too are going to be a lot of trouble for me this year, I can tell."

"We'll try not to be Professor," Harry said with a smile, his eyes completely having reverted to their brilliant green.

HPDM

After a few hasty kisses and quick gropes in a broom cupboard out of sight Harry and Draco had parted ways. They had wanted to take it further but time was getting on and it hadn't seemed very pleasant and neither wanted a quick fuck for the sake of it. Their parting had almost been too much to tolerate. They had lingered together a little too long together perhaps but they needed each other now more than ever.

Even through their charmed items of jewellery they could feel the ache of longing to be with one another as they went to their respective dormitories. When Harry arrived up on the seventh floor he felt utterly hopeless and lonely without Draco with him. The thought of spending a night without him was as torturous and as painful as the Cruciatus curse.

It didn't help that the moment he stepped inside of the portrait hole where the fat lady had bid him a good evening and praised him for his defeat of Voldemort for what felt the hundredth time, he was pounced upon by Ginny who was the last one remaining in Gryffindor common room and wearing nothing more than some form of skimpy negligee.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried, especially after what happened at the feast," She said, hugging him. Harry felt unbelievably awkward as her breasts pressed up against him and he had to step away from her, physically removing her arms from around his neck, looking at her oddly.

"I'm fine, I was with Draco, you know, my boyfriend."

"Well he is for the moment," Ginny said, "But you know it won't last with him."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "Of course it'll last."

"Are you kidding me, he's the son of a deatheater and you're the boy-who-lived. No one will accept your relationship with him. You need to be with someone like me. I can make you happy Harry, I'm in love with you." Ginny said, baring her soul to him as much as she was baring her skin.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I don't feel that way about you. You're like a sister to me. I'm in love with Draco and whatever you may think our relationship it is going to make it," Harry argued with her feeling rather impatient. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to-" Harry stopped mid-sentence as a sudden pain ripped through him. He knew it was Draco, there was no other explanation for it. The pain radiated from his heart, making him feel as if he were choking. "I have to go," Harry said, suddenly charging almost head first out of the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted after him, "You can't leave, it's late, you'll get into trouble!" However Harry wasn't listening, he had to get to Draco. Something was seriously wrong and despite the pain in his chest he ran, terrified that whatever was happening he wouldn't get there in time.

Earlier that day they had exchanged passwords with one another. Harry hadn't thought anything of it at the time, suspecting that Draco was just being precautious or hoped to be able to sneak into Gryffindor tower late at night but now he was glad that they had as he raced towards the Slytherin common rooms.

He feared the worst as he descended seven flights of stairs and down into the dungeon. The pain only intensified the closer he got to being with Draco. He must had passed at least one teacher and Filch along the way but no one stopped him. Harry's eyes were a deep scarlet as panic and rage flowed through him, a manic look on his face. Even if anyone had attempted to stop him he wouldn't have paid them any heed, not when he knew that Draco was in some kind of trouble.

Harry delivered the password to a rather startled portrait who swung open reluctantly and Harry climbed inside. The common room was empty but that didn't matter, Harry knew where to go, he just seemed to know where to go to find his boyfriend. He burst into the boys dormitory to see Blaise, Pansy and the gang of sixth and seventh year students that they had assembled, all of them with their wands drawn, pointing at Draco who was bleeding profusely. He was curled up on the ground and looked as if he'd drunkenly challenged the whomping Willow to a fist fight and lost.

"How the hell did you get in here Potter?" Blaise raged, training his wand on Harry now, Pansy too followed suit but the others in their group seemed too scared to challenge the enraged Gryffindor.

"You think a password protected portrait would stop me? I would have thought that this evening at the feast was warning enough that I don't take threats against my friends kindly. Apparently you're too dense to take a hint."

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Pansy asked taking a step backwards, her wand still pointing directly at Harry. Draco whimpered on the floor, clearly in pain.

"Oh there's plenty you don't know about me Parkinson. I told you we didn't have to do this, the old rivalries could have been forgotten. That was a friendly warning which you failed to take heed of," Harry said as he felt his power radiating through him.

"I'll never become a blood traitor!" She sneered, "I will forever be loyal to the Dark Lord," And that was when she threw a curse at Harry, one he knew all too well. 'Sectumsempra', Severus' curse from his potions book, it was easily deflected along with several other curses flung at him by Parkinson and Zabini.

With his eyes ablaze Harry couldn't help but grin at them. Unlike earlier in the evening he felt entirely in control, his rage so intense that it bubbled within him furiously. He focused his attention on their wands grinning wickedly.

Pansy and Blaise both screaked as their wands burst into bright, red hot flame in their hands, instantly burning them. In shock and pain the wands were dropped leaving the offending Slytherin's defenceless against the powerful Phoenix. Their hands had blistered from the heat and become red and shiny before they'd had a chance to drop their wands. Harry watched in glee as they cradled their injured hands close to their chests.

Terrified and defenceless against the enraged Potter, their wands nothing but ashes upon the stone floor Blaise and Pansy scrambled backwards to get away from him. Harry however no longer had any interest in them, without their wands they were no longer a threat in his eyes. He went to Draco, kneeling on the floor beside him, finding that he was only barely conscious.

"Harry…" He said, his voice soft as if it pained him to speak. The sound of him so weak brought a tear to Harry's eye, he wasn't used to seeing the blonde anything other than a pillar of strength.

"It's okay Dray, I'll get you to Poppy and you'll be fine," Harry said as his tears began to fall. He scooped Draco up into his arms, finding it easy to carry him. His tears fell upon Draco's injured cheek where a nasty gash had torn it open and before his eyes he saw the wound beginning to heal where the tears had fallen.

It was only then that it dawned on him that the tears of a Phoenix had healing powers. More confident than ever he once again told Draco that he was going to be okay. The blonde at this time was unresponsive, he didn't even cling to Harry as he carried him.

As Harry exited the Slytherin common room, Draco in his arms, he ran into Minerva McGonagall and Horace Slughorn who had resumed teaching potions and taken up the position of head of Slytherin house. Harry could only imagine that someone had alerted them to his actions and they had come to ensure that nothing was amiss. Both teachers looked at the sight that greeted them aghast.

"He wouldn't have survived the night headmistress," Harry said as he went to bypass the stammering teachers, both unsure of what to say. "We'll be in the hospital wing if you need us."

"Potter … did you?" Minerva asked, thinking the worst after the display she'd seen in the great hall earlier, fearing what she might find when she ventured further into Slytherin territory.

"They'll live," Harry said, "I took your advice Professor and I got some control. I didn't hurt them … much." Harry called as he made his way up to the hospital wing.

Poppy greeted them in her night gown looking forlorn as she indicated a bed for him to be placed on. Harry nodded laying Draco carefully upon the blankets but didn't move, his tears still flowing so he allowed them to land upon the wounds he could see.

"Potter, what are you …" Poppy tried to ask before recoiling in shock when she saw what was happening. "But I thought only a Phoenix had tears with healing powers, how is this possible?" She asked.

"It's a long story, just please help him in any way you can, I can only heal what I can see," Harry pleaded and with a firm nod she got to work and not once did harry leave Draco's side. Poppy didn't even bother attempting to order him away, she knew better than to even try.


	5. Chapter 5

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Five

With the combination of Harry's healing tears and Poppy's expert knowledge of healing Draco was permitted to leave the hospital wing the next morning after breakfast, just in time for his first class. Harry was not as prepared having had no sleep whatsoever, he had been too worried about Draco. He had sat up all night watching him.

Blaise and Pansy had also had to be treated for their burns elsewhere after Harry refused to let them enter the hospital wing. He wouldn't let them come anywhere near Draco at all and certainly not in the same room as him. He was never going to let them hurt him again, he had no idea how far they would have taken it if Harry hadn't interrupted. It made Harry furious to think that they might have killed him if he hadn't got there in time.

The problem became however that Minerva couldn't expel either Pansy or Blaise. They wouldn't even be seriously punished, something which infuriated Harry no end. None of the other Slytherin's that had been present at the time were prepared to stand up and say what had happened and because Harry had destroyed the offending Slytherin's wands there was no proof that they had done anything that warranted being expelled. Apparently Draco's injuries weren't enough because they could have been caused by anyone in the dormitory at the time. The only thing that could be proven was that it had been a Slytherin which was why a hefty amount of points had been docked from the house but that was the extent of the punishment.

If Draco hadn't been awake and holding Harry's hand when Minerva told him this then Harry wouldn't have been able to control his temper and would have blown a fuse he was so angry about the situation. He hated that Parkinson and Zabini would get away with hurting his boyfriend so badly. However to make things a little better she had already removed all of Draco's belongings out of the Slytherin's dormitories and allocated him his own room within the hospital wing.

The headmistress had deemed this fitting considering that Draco was studying towards becoming a healer. Harry however suspected that she'd placed him there so that Poppy could keep a close eye on the two of them and ensure that they weren't fucking each other senseless every night.

With the dawn of a new day where Draco was up and about and feeling extremely alive Harry had hoped that they could relax and resume their classes in peace with some semblance of normality. However with the arrival of the Daily Prophet over breakfast, which Harry and Draco ate together in the infirmary, brought a new wave of horrors to them in the form of an announcement. Rita Skeeter had written a book all about him, a sort of unofficial biography. _The life and trials of The Boy-Who-Lived! _It had almost made Harry expel his breakfast all over the paper he was so disgusted. It was not what he had expected or wanted and especially not from that abhorrent woman.

As they had missed having breakfast in the great hall Minerva had come to personally deliver their new class schedules to them, she frowned when she saw Harry reading the paper and swiftly told him not to read such drivel as it was a waste of his time getting annoyed over something he couldn't control. Draco had to agree with the headmistress. Harry was famous, he had done amazing things, of course a book was going to be written whether he liked the idea or not.

The two teenagers were at least thrilled with their rather hectic schedules as most of their days would be spent in their shared classes. Thursdays were the only days where they wouldn't see each other as Harry would spend the entire day at Auror training and Draco would be at St Mungos where he would receive his field training. It was a full on class schedule for them, they would both take three one and a half hour sessions of Potions, Transfiguration and Charms, Harry would also take the same three sessions in Defence Against the Dark Arts. They both also had to endure two one and a half hour sessions of Herbology each week. Any free time they had would of course be filled with individual study or in the hospital wing for Draco or Auror training for Harry.

**(I have drawn up their schedules from information I've found about how days at Hogwarts are scheduled so it does all make sense and they do all fit. PM me if you want to know their schedules. I wrote them up to keep things consistent.)**

The first half of their Monday morning was filled with potions for them both followed by Defence Against the Dark Art's for Harry and a stint in the hospital wing for Draco. In their first lesson of the week Professor Slughorn, who was still a little shaken up from the night before, didn't argue when Harry and Draco paired themselves together. Both were very competent potion makers and he saw no reason they shouldn't be together. Besides that he was a little scared to attempt to separate the two.

None of the teachers, aside from Professor McGonagall had the courage to stand up to Harry after everything he had done for the wizarding world and none of the students would come anywhere near him but they all seemed to be clutching copies of the Rita Skeeter book in their arms, reading them in the corridor.

The last hour and a half of the day Draco was back in the hospital wing, this time in his own room, studying and Harry was attending his special Auror training with Gawain Robards, head of the Auror office. Harry knew that by sending someone as important as Gawain it was a clear indication of how much he was prided within the Ministry and how much they coveted him.

Gawain was a tall middle aged gentleman, handsome by all accounts, with light brown hair and light stubble across his chin. His eyes were a gorgeous hazelnut colour and they seemed to appraise him as he entered the classroom they had been allocated for training. It was a larger than average classroom but it had been kitted out with everything they might need including bookcase after bookcase of books, so many in fact harry thought it might take even Hermione a life time to read them all.

"Good afternoon," Gawain greeted, Harry returned the sentiment in kind with a smile, "Next time we train it would be best if you didn't wear your school robes. Muggle clothes would be best as that will be what you wear the majority of the time when out in the field." Harry nodded, taking it all in as he put down his school bag and shrugged off his robe leaving him in his black trousers, shirt and tie. "Now, Minerva has been telling me something of your more abnormal parlour tricks," Harry looked at this man warily, unsure of what to tell him or how much. "I need full disclosure Harry, nothing you tell me will leave this room but I need to know how best to use you, your strengths, your weaknesses, special abilities, everything."

"Alright," Harry said, still a little uncertain "But I don't know an awful lot about what you call my parlour tricks myself. I know that when I get angry I can burn things by touching them, even set things on fire if I concetrate."

"We'll start there, what makes you angry?"

"So far the triggers have been people hurting my boyfriend," Harry told him hoping that he had meant what he said about things being said in the room staying in the room.

"Do you love this boyfriend of yours?" Gawain was clearly goading him now, they were circling each other wands drawn ready to fight, clearly this man didn't believe in easing him in gently.

"Yes," Harry admitted.

"That will be a weakness unless you make it a strength," He said, his voice slightly raised, "Come on now, you're the famous Harry Potter, where's the fury, where's the power? Imagine someone is hurting this boyfriend of yours, torturing him, what are you going to do?" Harry fired a spell to disarm but it was blocked, he fired several more but each one was blocked again and again. "Try harder Harry, I'm about to kill him, taking him away from you forever, how are you going to save him?" Gawain goaded furiously and Harry felt the rage build and bubble within him. Before he knew what was happening or what he was doing fire seemed to shoot from his hand, a round ball of flame that shot directly for the Auror who had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit.

Gawain fell to the ground laughing, Harry just looked at him stunned, unsure of what had just happened. "I'm going to have to meet this boyfriend of yours, he seems to invoke a great power out of you. I have to say though I've never met any of your kind before, you're rare."

"You know what I am?" Harry questioned as he offered his hand to the Auror to help him up.

"A Phoenix," Gawain said as he accepted the hand that was offered. "Anything written says that you're all extinct but that's just the way they like to be perceived. Most if not all work for the Ministry in various roles that utilise their skills, we just need to awaken your abilities. It's a shame you're determined to be become an Auror, you'd make an excellent Hit Wizard."

"I'm happy with being an Auror Sir, my parents were both Auror's and besides I'd like to help track down the last of the deatheaters."

"Yes, I heard you were having trouble with a couple here at school. I saw the burns you gave them both. We can deal with them when the time comes I assure you but I do recommend that you try to contain your more unique abilities outside of this room. We'll hone them and perfect them here, hopefully allowing you to gain more control over them."

"Yes Sir," Harry said as they backed up and began circling each other again.

"I will teach you many things that you will need to know as an Auror, concealment, disguise, stealth, tracking and particularly weapons training. You can't always rely on your wand Harry. We'll even see if you have an aptitude for wand-less magic."

"I can do that a little already," Harry said, happy that he could at least do something that Gawain said he was going to learn.

"Show me," He demanded and Harry nodded, discarding his wand back into his trouser pocket and unbuttoning his shirt where his concealment charms were still in place.

"It isn't much," He admitted as with a wave of his hand the charms vanished leaving him with scars all over his body.

"How did you get these?" Gawain asked as he approached Harry for a closer look, immediately Harry felt a little flush as his trainer touched one of the more prominent marks upon his chest.

"My Uncle, he used to beat me, said he wanted to beat the magic out of me."

"And you conceal them most of the time?"

"Yes, I only remove the concealment charms when I'm with Draco, he prefers me to be completely myself and at ease when I'm around him. He accepts the scars I have." Harry said and with another wave of his hand his skin became perfect and unmarred once again.

"Well it seems you have an aptitude for wand-less magic as well, I believe you're going to be quite the student Harry Potter and quite the Auror as well when you graduate. Though I must admit I don't know why I was expecting anything else from a wizard with your reputation." Gawain said with awe, he spoke to harry like a regular person, with respect and dignity. There was no special treatment from him, it was plain and simple. "Now let's start with some defensive spells, I've heard you can already conjure a patronus."

The lesson continued this way with Gawain pushing Harry to his limits, seeing what he could already achieve and what he needed to work on. The Auror was more than impressed with the skills Harry had already acquired. He was suitably awed as Harry regaled him with tales of how they had evaded snatchers and been on the run for almost a year while hunting horcruxes.

They didn't even realise that their hour and a half was over until there was a knock on the door and Draco entered. "Hey Dray," Harry said bounding over to him happily.

"The famous Draco," Gawain said offering his hand and they shook.

"It's almost time for dinner Har, you coming?" Draco asked shyly.

"Of course, give me a sec to get ready," Harry said and scurried off to grab his things leaving Draco and Gawain alone together.

"I'm curious," The Auror said, "How did you know where to find us?"

"Harry and I, we just know where each other are," Draco said vaguely.

"Hmm," Gawain sounded thoughtfully as Harry made his way back over, shirt now buttoned, robe on and school bag over his shoulder, "From the looks of you and from what I can tell of your relationship I would say that you're a Veela." Draco looked at him in shock. "It's not surprising, Phoenix's do tend to attract creatures such as Veela's. You're a very lucky man Potter."

"I know Sir, believe me I know," Harry said giving Draco a sweet smile and squeezing his hand. "I'll see you same time tomorrow Sir," Harry said before he and Draco headed off for dinner. Draco however wasn't in as happy a mood as Harry, he wasn't sure he liked this man. Auror or not the blonde felt uneasy around him and it bugged him why Harry had had his shirt undone when they were supposed to be training. As if he didn't have enough to be jealous of already with Ginny trying to seduce his mate away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Six

That evening after dinner Harry walked Draco to the hospital wing wanting nothing more than to stay with him. However they both knew that they couldn't do it, Harry hadn't yet spent a single night in Gryffindor tower and he knew that people would just start with their endless gossiping if he continued to be absent from his house common room and dormitory. They had ducked into a dark corner of the hospital wing which was so far empty and began a marathon snogging session before Poppy had interrupted them, reminding them both that curfew would be in effect within the half hour.

Only then did the two teenagers part ways with longing looks at each other. So began night two without properly sharing a bed or sleeping with each other. When the two of them were so used to spending every waking moment with one another it was difficult to sleep apart even when they were under the same roof.

HPDM

Fifteen minutes before curfew would be in effect there were still several students out of bed. One of them a Gryffindor up to no good and another a Slytherin who was still fuming mad at the humiliation that had been dealt to her.

"Hey Parkinson," Ginny Weasley called, the dark haired witch who still wore bandages on her hand where she had been burnt by Harry's trick with burning her wand, turned to face the approaching Gryffindor. She was on her guard but without a wand she was defenceless. Her mother had sent her a replacement but it wouldn't arrive until tomorrow.

"What do you want Weasley?" She asked, her nose in the air, looking down at the younger girl in distaste.

"I think we could help each other, if you'd hear me out," Ginny said with a wicked smile. "We have an enemy in common you and me." Pansy looked distrusting of the Gryffindor but deciding that there could be no warm in hearing what she had to say.

"I'm listening," She said and Ginny's smile only got sider.

"I want Draco Malfoy out of the way, gone."

"And why would you want that?"

"Because I'm in love with Harry Potter and right now the only one Harry has eyes for is him and I can't have that." Pansy instantly looked more interested in this.

"They're together?" She queried and Ginny nodded. "Disgusting," She sneered.

"Agreed," Ginny said, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"How do you intend to get near Malfoy, Potter never lets him out of his sight."

"Oh never you mind about that, if I give you the opportunity will you take it?" Ginny asked with force, determined to get an answer from the stuck up Slytherin.

"Blaise and I will be more than happy to take care of Malfoy but this isn't for your benefit Weasley, let me make that very clear."

"That was never in any doubt," She said, "Just be ready when the time comes." And with that Ginny turned and left, the dark haired Slytherin grinning, her own plan forming in her mind. No one was going to use her and get away with it.

HPDM

Tuesday morning was not a pleasant experience for Harry or for Draco. It was the day that the weekly edition of Which Wizard was published. Now Harry usually didn't put much stock in such publications, he rarely read anything that wasn't the Daily Prophet and even that had fallen in his estimations recently. However when every other student in the great hall had a copy and was reading it, some aloud to fellow classmates, harry couldn't help but be curious about what had captured the attention of almost everyone at Hogwarts so avidly.

He was both horrified and somewhat unsurprised when the subject in question that had interested nearly the entirety of the school was him and his love life. Of course. The front page of the offending publication had a full page picture of him and Draco sharing what could have been easily perceived as a rather innocent, but nevertheless still a kiss in the leaky cauldron. Clearly taken the night before they had come back to Hogwarts.

Whispers erupted throughout the great hall as the two teenagers walked in. Neither having any clue as to what was going on until they took their usual seats at Gryffindor table and Hermione showed them her copy of the magazine. Harry watched dumbfounded as the photographic version of himself leaned forward to capture the kiss before repeating in a never ending cycle.

"Now that is seriously hot!" Seamus said staring open mouthed at the picture. If anyone had been in any doubt about the Irish wizards sexuality then that statement had cleared it up.

"Not helping Seamus," Harry said with exasperation at his friend as he noticed a group of third year girls huddling around Which Wizard, all of them staring and whispering amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked quietly in a calm panic. He knew how much Harry had wanted to keep their relationship concealed from the wizarding world and judging by the icy stares from most of the females in the room, all directed at him, he was beginning to understand why. If looks could kill then the Avada Kedavra curse wouldn't have been necessary at that moment.

"In for a knut, in for a galleon I suppose," harry said with a sigh, coming to the realisation that the cat truly was already out of the bag and there was nothing that they could do about it now.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned but Harry just smiled back at him and did something that he had been dying to do since they'd made the decision to tone down their relationship while at school. He leant forward, capturing Draco's lips in a sweet kiss. It had been intended as a soft and loving gesture but the blonde was having none of it, he had been craving the delicate caress of his mates lips all morning. They had never gone so long without sharing a bed and making love since their relationship had started and Draco was in a state of desperation for any contact with his boyfriend that he could get and feeling that it was never enough.

He acted like a man offered water after he'd spent a week walking through a dry and dusty desert. He was greedy with it. The Slytherin deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the Gryffindor's willing and eager mouth. Overzealous hands groped at one another, drawing their bodies closer together as they tongue-fucked each other. Stroking, dipping and caressing but none of it was enough.

They needed each other desperately. If they hadn't have been sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall with hundreds of witnesses then nothing would have stopped them from following their undeniable urges and begin to strip from their clothes in order to gain more skin to skin contact that their school robes didn't allow for. Harry desired nothing more than to feel Draco's throbbing cock inside him, to feel his hot seed spilling into him as Draco came but for now this would have to do.

Knowing that they could do nothing but kiss did nothing to quash the natural reactions of their bodies as they grew hard through their trousers, both grateful that their robes concealed their straining erections.

When their lips finally parted both teens were flushed with excitement, the entire great hall had fallen silent in shock as the sweet innocent kiss pictured on the front of Which Wizard was stepped up a couple notches by the photos real life counterparts.

Seamus, not two students down from them, wolf whistled his appreciation for such a steamy display over their cereal. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna all started clapping and cheering in an effort to break the tension. A few of the more uncaring students followed suit and soon the awkwardness of the situation had lifted. However their still seemed to be a lot of hatred in the room and all of if directed at Draco Malfoy. Ginny was glaring at the two of them in disgust while Pansy and Blaise, along with a few other Slytherin's, made retching noises across the hall.

"That is enough, all of you," Professor McGonagall said, standing up to address the gathered students. "Leave Potter and Malfoy be and ask yourselves this, if it wasn't the famous Harry Potter would you all still care as much as this?" She asked glaring around the great hall with heavy disapproval.

Harry and Draco took hold of each other's hands as the headmistress resumed her seat. At least they could relax a little more now. The subtle touches and thoughtless sweet gestures that they had painfully been holding back with regimented strictness while in public no longer had to be restrained. They could hold hands as they walked from class to class, they could kiss each other in the corridors rather than in tiny broom cupboards, which neither teen had really enjoyed.

Unable to stand the staring and whispering any longer Harry abandoned his breakfast deciding that he'd rather go to class early than to stay in the great hall and suffer the intensity of the stares and endless whispers any longer. Draco followed suit when Harry stood, grabbing a couple of slices of toast for them both to eat on the way to class. With their hands joined they left with huge grins on their faces, headed for transfiguration.

Ginny Weasley watched them go, anger coursing through her. It would take another couple of days for the two potions she was brewing to be ready. She only had to put up with it until they were ready and then she would have Harry all to herself and Draco would be history. If Pansy held up her end of the bargain he might even be dead.

She glanced over to the Slytherin table to where Pansy was glaring at her. The red head only glared back, not in the mood for the snotty attitude Pansy had. She had to think this through carefully. She still hadn't figured out how she was going to administer the potion just yet. Harry was too smart not to be suspicious of pretty much anything gifted to him. She had to do this now before he was taught about how to detect when his food and drink had been tampered with from the Auror training him.

No one could know about what she was doing, they'd only try and stop her, talk her out of it. This was the one thing she wanted, hell she deserved this. Everyone had known that she was the one that Harry Potter was meant to marry and that was exactly what she was going to do by any means necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Seven

For the last class of the day Harry was on his way for Auror training again. Draco who was supposed to be in the hospital wing with Poppy learning about how to mend broken bones was instead walking with Harry to his class.

Since Which Wizard had forced their relationship out into the public eye this morning they'd been enjoying the freedom that this allowed. It also seemed to make everyone forget that they were supposed to be terrified out of their wits by Harry and his abilities. In the wake of a new scandal that provided juicer gossip, Harry's Phoenix abilities had faded into the background and become somewhat obscure in the light of his relationship with the son of a deatheater.

Therefore, with the vial of fear lifted, all the students who had bought a copy of Rita Skeeter's new book all wanted Harry to sign it, he of course obliged by doing just that but reluctantly so. He refused point blank to read it, he knew that it would only be one quarter truth to three quarters lie. He didn't want to read her lies.

Draco had not fared as well. By lunchtime the hate mail had started arriving. This included a few rather nasty howlers. After one opened and started screaming obscenities at Draco, Harry burnt the rest for fear that they might contain something a lot more sinister than verbal abuse.

The blonde could now fully understand the reason why Harry had wanted to keep their relationship hidden and it wasn't because he was ashamed of it. He had proven that this wasn't the case at breakfast this morning when they had shared a rather heated and very public kiss.

Draco just hadn't realised how much hatred Harry's fans and admirers would have for him. Many of the females at Hogwarts too had seemed to take an even stronger dislike of him than they had before. They spat nasty insults at him every time he passed them in the corridors and all because he was dating the Golden Boy. Despite all of this he couldn't find it in him to regret the fact that Harry had been his destined mate but his fame did seem to make things doubly more complicated than they should have been.

The reason he now accompanied Harry to his one and a half long Auror training lesson this afternoon was because of the uneasy feeling that Gawain gave him. He didn't care that he would have to walk back to the hospital wing from here on his own and risk the wrath of true Potter fans. He could handle them, the only reason Pansy and Blaise had managed to get the better of him was because there had been so many of them and they had taken him by surprise. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

After seeing Harry come out of his last training session almost half way undressed he didn't think that he could trust this man. It only made things worse that Harry looked so delectable now, dressed in jogging bottoms and a rather tight fitting t-shirt. If they'd had time Draco would have been pinning Harry to the wall and making him beg for mercy, making him come until he couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'll see you after this, we'll have dinner together," Harry said breaking Draco from his distracting musings as they came to a halt outside the classroom door.

"Of course love," Draco said with a faint smile. He took a deep breath and sighed, Harry was all his and he still missed him constantly because of their hectic schedules and the abhorrent school rules that dictated they couldn't share sleeping quarters as a couple.

Just as they had been about to share a brief kiss goodbye Gawain opened the classroom door to greet them. "Brilliant," He said with a grin, "I was hoping to catch you both together. Come inside."

Confused, Draco followed Harry into the classroom where Gawain closed the door behind them. The Slytherin was concerned that their relationship and it's rather public announcement today had somehow affected Harry's job as an Auror.

"I was hoping to see the two of you together properly, we didn't really have time yesterday." Draco inwardly sighed in relief that he had not unconsciously sabotaged Harry's career. "During training yesterday I noticed that Harry's extra abilities seem to surface only when it is you who he considers to be in trouble. I need harry to be able to harness that, to be able to use it when it is needed. I believe that you are the key to doing just that Mr Malfoy. Can you remain for the duration of the lesson?"

Draco thought of Poppy up in the hospital wing and knew that he should go and meet her but he relished the idea of staying and watching Harry as he trained. He nodded his head and put down his book bag with Harry's. Gawain looked thrilled with this.

"You sure Dray? I thought you had a lesson with Poppy."

"It can wait, I'd like to see you train, help if I can," Draco said honestly. He shrugged off his school robes and left them with his bag. "Where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked," Gawain said, walking over to a wall that had knifes and swords displayed prominently across it. "These are unique blades all of them made for those with the abilities of the Phoenix. You're already aware that your hands can become damagingly hot in a matter of seconds, well these blades will allow the heat to travel through them. It allows the power to extend through the weapon, essentially ensuring that you are brandishing fire. However the key to this is knowing how to use the blade as well as the ability. I don't suppose you've ever fought with a sword before have you Harry?"

Harry thought about this for a moment, "I've never fought a person, but I did kill a Basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor when I was twelve."

Both Draco and Gawain looked suitably impressed with this admission. "I thought that was just a rumour," Draco said completely awe struck.

"I wish, damn thing almost killed me," Harry muttered.

"Draco, how about you, have you had any experience with such weaponry?" Gawain asked him.

"A little," Draco admitted, "My father used to teach me when I was young."

"Good, I need to be able to observe harry at a distance. I'd like the two of you to spar while I evaluate Harry's ability." Draco and Harry looked at the Auror in stunned disbelief. He was asking them to fight one another. "Don't worry," He added, seeing the identical looks of panic on the teenagers faces. "You can't seriously injure yourselves in this room. There are enchantments on the room and the blades to prevent such a mishap, you're both perfectly safe." He reassured them as he handed each a sword.

Draco's swordsmanship was rusty to say the least and what made it worse was his overwhelming fear of hurting his mate, enchantments for not. Because Harry could feel Draco's fear as well as his own he too was a bundle of nerves. He'd never expected anything like this when he'd signed up to be an Auror. Though he knew it made sense, Auror's after all were the best and brightest. Anyone who wasn't up to par wouldn't be allowed to join. Advanced knowledge in all weaponry should have been expected.

The two teens readied themselves, hearts beating wildly at the prospect of doing battle, both beyond nervous as Gawain announced, "Begin."

HPDM

As it turned out Harry had quite the aptitude for sword fighting, as would be expected from anyone who could kill a basilisk with a sword at the age of twelve, but Draco too hadn't forgotten as much as he'd thought. By the end of their sparring both were shirtless and sweating. However both of them felt wonderful as it had been a good way to release the sexual tension that was building up between them.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Gawain declared with glee, "Draco what are you studying towards this year, what are you hoping to be when you graduate?"

"I want to become a healer at St Mungos." He replied as he wiped sweat from his brow, the sword dangling limply from his other hand.

"Ever thought about becoming an Auror?"

"No, I never considered that it would be a possibility. I mean, with my family history I didn't think I'd get past the mandatory background checks."

"You were cleared of all charges, correct?" Draco nodded his response, "And you had Harry provide a statement in your defence, which will hold a lot of weight in the Ministry. I don't see why you wouldn't qualify. You certainly have an aptitude for all the subjects required and also the practical elements. I'll even train you myself with Harry."

The Gryffindor had already cotton on to what Gawain had in mind by making this offer, "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked to clarify what he already knew.

"Considering that he is a Veela and the creatures are known for their separation difficulties when it comes to their mates. It seemed prudent to enquire about this as the job of an Auror can mean long stints away from home and loved ones. I'm sure Draco has considered this fact at length."

Harry looked to Draco to confirm this and the blonde looked a little sheepish as he nodded his head. "I didn't know you were worried about that," Harry said to him, feeling a little foolish that he hadn't known this.

"Kind of, I didn't want to say anything when you were so excited. You always wanted to be an Auror like your parents. I didn't want to make you second guess your decision to become one," Draco explained looking a little apologetic for not talking to his mate before now.

"Well now we can solve the problem," Gawain said hopefully. "Every Auror has a partner whom they work with closely, it's procedure. I'd of course pair the two of you together to make assignments less problematic. The bond could even prove to be a benefit and make you stronger as a pairing. Also it would prevent any discomfort from your separation," Gawain continued as Draco mulled it over.

He could see that it made a lot of sense. He'd been fretting about the long assignments that would take harry away from home and away from him for long periods of time. This way made more sense than them having separate careers. He would do anything to be closer to Harry and this was the answer he'd been wanting.

"Alright," Draco said decisively, "I'll talk to Professor McGonagall about altering my schedule."

"Dray, are you sure about this, what about becoming a healer like you wanted to?" Harry asked, feeling as if he were dragging Draco away from his dream career.

"I get to be with you love, that's enough, if it hadn't been for my father and his past then I would have tried to become an Auror anyway. Becoming a healer was always my second choice. I'd much rather do this with you than anything else in the world."

"Alright, as long as you're sure you know what you're doing," Harry said feeling elated at the prospect of working with Draco for the foreseeable future.

"That settles it then," Gawain said triumphantly, "I shall train you both to start as Auror's upon your graduation. However I warn you there is a lot of time and effort that needs to be put in before then. It won't be easy and I expect you both at your best every time I see you and to train in any spare time you may have that you are not in class, studying or with me, do I make myself clear?" Both teenagers nodded, this was going to be one hell of a year now that they were doing this together.

* * *

Thought I would give you a quick update. I have finished writing this story, there are ten chapters in total. I have then written a cute fluffy one shot to follow it and if you're still in need of more from Phoenix Harry and Veela Draco you're going to be thrilled to know that there will be another long story called Dark Ascension featuring our lovable couple which I am writing now.

For more information check out my Profile page or PM me.


	8. Chapter 8

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Eight

Professor McGonagall had been reluctant to alter Draco's class schedule to mirror that of Harry's but with the head of the Auror office insisting upon it she really had no choice but to do it despite her concerns. As of the following day, Wednesday the third of September both harry and Draco were on the same timetable. This was also a day that they wouldn't see Gawain for training as they had a full day of classes. Herbology and Charms before lunch, followed by Potions and Transfiguration in the afternoon. The bright side of having four intense classes in the day was that they would be together for all of them.

Between their gruelling training sessions with Gawain, mounds of homework and heavy class list it was a struggle to keep up with it all but they managed by leaning on each other. They paired up together in everything they did and their two brilliant minds seemed to meld well together and between them they were only one student short of being top of the class.

Thursday came around far too quickly but it was a day that both Harry and Draco were looking forward to. It was the day where they had no classes whatsoever and instead were to spend the entire day on their Auror training. Gawain had permitted them a late start of 10am seeing as they would be no doubt working through lunch. The two teens took full advantage of their extra hour after breakfast to make use of the empty Gryffindor tower. It had been days since they had been able to do anything other than kiss and steal a few groping touches, they were frantic to feel the other, skin to skin. They had stripped down within seconds, falling on to the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs and bed sheets.

Both marked their territory, trailing love bites across the others torso, ensuring that their claim was staked. To look at them you would be in no doubt that they had an active lover. The passion and intensity that they shared that morning when all the other Gryffindor's were in their classes almost made them late to meet Gawain. The arrived directly as the clock chimed 10am, sweaty, breathless and completely prepared to take on a full day of training.

HPDM

Ginny Weasley had spent all night finishing and perfecting her potions to make sure that everything was going to go according to plan. All the time and effort she had invested in them had finally paid off and they were ready. Finally phase two of her plan could come into effect. Everything was coming together nicely, she just had to slip Harry the love potion and then she'd enter phase three. She would drink her own potion and seduce Harry into her bed.

She knew that if she was successful then Harry would never leave her, not even when the love potion worse off. He would feel obligated to stay with her. She desired Harry so desperately that she would have him in any way that she could. In the end he would love her, she was sure of it. He just needed the first push in the right direction, she was sure of it.

She clasped the two vials in her hand, here she held her future, her happily ever after with her hero. She had made the most powerful love potion she could get her hands on because with Harry's intense concentration of power it would burn off quickly, she didn't have much of a window of time to carry out her plan. She just opened Pansy would be able to delay Draco long enough that she could get Harry into her bed.

The love potion was just a way of bringing Harry round to her way of thinking, it wasn't a permanent solution to the problem. It was the second potion that she put her faith in. It had taken a lot of effort to get hold of it as it wasn't something usually found in any potion book at Hogwarts. Without this she had no hope of keeping Harry. The fertility potion was going to ensure she married the famous Harry Potter.

HPDM

Harry and Draco's day of training ended very much how it had done the previous evening, shirtless and sweaty. They hadn't been sword fighting today but rather going hand to hand. Gawain seemed to think that learning the physical elements of training was more vital to start with. He taught them spells that every Auror in the Auror office were expected to know, he introduced them to new weapons, honed their reflexes and pushed them both to find the very peak of their limitations only to push them that little bit further.

He was a great teacher and his two students were eager to learn everything that they could from him. "If I don't let you head off now you'll miss dinner," Gawain said as he checked the time. "You two did brilliantly today but don't get complacent, there is still a fair way to go until you're ready for field work. However it's safe to say that you'll be fighting fit for your first day on the job at the rate you're going." Draco and Harry beamed at him, please that they were progressing so well and so quickly. "Off you go and I'll see you both Saturday morning, 9am. We'll fit in a morning training session and then you can take the rest of the weekend off. If you need anything or there are any problems fire call me."

Draco after spending so much time with Gawain was starting to feel more at ease around him. He'd put him on edge the first time they'd met because of how he'd found them after their first lesson. Now he knew what went on in them he knew that there was no reason to be jealous. The man knew about their bond, encouraged it even and supported them in keeping it strong and connected.

Harry and Draco practically skipped to dinner they were in such good moods. mind-blowing sex this morning and a full day of deliciously exhausting training that had made their muscles ache in a good way. They couldn't have been happier or more in love. Everything was on track and going right for them. This should have been a warning sign to harry but he was just too deliriously happy to worry about any potential dangers that could have been lurking around the corner.

After dinner was over Draco decided to return to his room in the hospital wing. He was trying to keep up with a little of his healer training in his spare time, thinking that it might be useful when he and Harry were out on assignment together. They were both exhausted and Harry willingly let him go, declaring that he was going to go straight to bed once all his homework was done. They had a full day of classes Friday and needed their rest after such a rigorous day of training.

Harry's plans however were shattered when he returned to Gryffindor tower after a lengthy snogging session with Draco, to find a party in full swing. He was already riled up from being so close to Draco and not following through that he wasn't sure he'd be able to focus on his homework anyway.

"What are we celebrating?" Harry asked Seamus as he came through the portrait hole. Ginny thrust a bottle of butterbeer in his hand with a cheeky smile that Harry disregarded but nevertheless he accepted the drink.

"Life," Seamus bellowed drunkenly in answer to Harry's question, "We survived." Everyone cheered, raising their glasses in celebration. Apparently there were a couple of bottles of fire whiskey floating around the common room somewhere as well as the butterbeer. Harry couldn't believe that his fellow Gryffindor's were this drunk at half seven in the evening.

"I'll drink to that," Harry said taking a swig of his butterbeer. Ginny watched over in triumph as Harry drank his drink. Her plan was going to work.

The music floated through the common room from an unidentifiable source and the drinks seemed to never end. Hermione seemed to be the only one not joining in the festivities. She was sat in the corner of the room studying and watching on disapprovingly as Ron drank his third shot of fire whiskey.

She almost jumped out of her skin when harry sat himself down beside her, a goofy grin on his face. "I'm in love," He declared dreamily.

"I know," She said not really paying attention, "With Draco, I know, he's a lucky man."

"Noooo," Harry said with an uncharacteristic giggle, "With Ginny, she's amazing."

At this Hermione's head snapped up from her book to look at him, trying to figure out if he was joking or not however she couldn't see any sign of that being the case. "You are joking right?"

"I would never joke about loving her, she's perfect for me," harry said with a sigh.

"Harry, do me a favour," She said shutting her book and placing it to one side, "Wait here and I'll be back in a minute. If you can wait here and don't move then I'll bring Ginny back with me, okay." Harry nodded eagerly. Hermione got up and went in search of Ginny, unsure of what she had done but having her suspicions.

Locating the younger girl she dragged her quite forcefully away from the crowd of people she's been talking to, determined to get some answer, praying that Ginny wouldn't be so stupid.

"What have you done to Harry?" She demanded, the answering smile said it all, "Stay away from him Ginny, you don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Ginny said defiantly, "I'm claiming what's mine!"

"Harry and Draco are together, they're happy, why can't you just leave them be?"

"Because Harry and I belong together, as soon as Draco's out of the way Harry will see that too," Ginny said with absolute certainty.

"What do you mean when Draco's out of the way?" Hermione asked in a sudden panic.

"You'll see," Ginny said sweetly. Concerned for the safety of Draco and knowing that Harry would come to no harm she took off for the hospital wing after giving Ginny a disparaging look. She needed help, she couldn't deal with this on her own and everyone else in Gryffindor tower was well on their way to being drunkenly useless. She needed to get to Draco and get him to help Harry see sense, she couldn't let Ginny come between them. Not only would it destroy Harry but it would literally kill Draco to lose his mate. That was of course if he was still alive, she had no idea how far Ginny would take this to get him out of the way so she could have harry all to herself.

HPDM

After a quick shower Draco had settled himself down into bed with a large potions tome that detailed every healing potion currently known to the wizarding world. Poppy was taking a well-earned rest as she had no patients to treat so the hospital wing was eerily quiet. This was why when he heard heavy footfalls coming towards it him it alarmed him. Putting the book down, he grabbed his wand and ducked down to the side of his bed so he was shielded by it from the door as Parkinson and Zabini burst through firing curses and hexes towards the bed where he would have been lying.

"Stupefy," Draco shouted aiming his wand over the bed without looking and miraculously catching Pansy by surprise, the curse hitting her squarely in the chest and she fell to the floor.

"Furnunculus," Blaise shouted and Draco ducked out of the way, "Pertrificus Totalus," He cried and again the curse missed. The getting frustrated he shouted, "Confringo," and the bed blasted apart.

Draco dodged behind a fragment of the destroyed bed, firing a binding spell at Blaise as he went. This time the curse hit him and magical binds encircled him and he fell to the floor beside Pansy.

"Draco," He heard another voice call and he was instantly ready to defend himself until he saw that it was Hermione. She took in the scene before her in shocked silence. "I was coming to help you," She said quietly.

"No need, the Auror training is already starting to have a good effect on me. How did you know they'd be here and where's Harry, he's usually the one charging to my rescue."

"Ginny," She said, "She's done something to Harry, a love potion I think. She's convinced these two to come after you somehow, she wants you out of the way."

"But even with me out of the way a love potion wouldn't last long in his system, especially not with our bond. She can't believe that that would be enough, she isn't that stupid."

"There's a party going on up there, everyone's drinking, including Harry, which could lengthen the effects for maybe an extra half an hour but whatever she's planning it's happening now," Hermione said as she and Draco began to hurriedly make their way to Gryffindor tower.

The blonde still barefoot and wearing nothing but Pyjama bottoms and Harry's ring. He tried to focus on what Harry was feeling but all he felt was fuzzy, whatever Ginny was doing it had disrupted the bond enough that he could no longer feel Harry's intense emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Nine

Slightly drunk Harry stumbled up the stairs, Ginny's hand in his own as she lead him upstairs. Reaching the boy's dormitory she pushed him down on to his bed. With the party in full swing downstairs the dormitory was empty. Harry's head was spinning and even with his glasses on he couldn't seem to focus his eye sight.

He felt his trousers and underwear tug down to his knees and he thought of Draco, the effects of the potion starting to wear off as he sleepily muttered his name. Ginny knew she had to work quickly. They would have plenty of time for romance later, now they just had to do it as fast as possible.

The red headed girl removed her underwear from beneath her skirt and straddled the man she loved, positioning herself on top of him and began to fuck him, enjoying the sensation of feeling Harry inside of her. Harry had only just reached his climax, calling out Draco's name when they entered. Ginny was smiling triumphantly as Draco threw a curse at her enraged. She was thrown off from Harry as the curse hit her and she rolled off the bed and on to the floor.

"Stop it Draco, you'll be expelled!" Hermione said tugging his arm down.

"Why?" Draco screamed at her, tears streaming down his cheeks at the hurt that was pulsing through his chest with every beat of his heart. The sight of Harry's unconscious form made him want to kill her and he thought that he would be justified in doing so after what he had seen. No Wizengamot would convict a Veela protecting his mate. However this wasn't protection, this was avenging and on that he wasn't so sure.

"Because Harry and I are meant to be together, I told you on his birthday that he would be mine. He'll never come back to you now, not now I'm giving him something you never could."

"You didn't…" Hermione said dumbfounded at the girl's stupidity.

"A family," Draco said quietly, he and Harry had never discussed it, he had never known if it was important to him or not. Ginny had apparently known something about him that he had no clue about. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing, he needs to be checked over. If you dare follow us I don't care what happens to me I will kill you." Draco threatened as he went to the unconcious Harry, scooping him up in his arms and heading for the exit.

Hermione and Ginny both let them go, the younger of the two grinning happily that she had achieved her goal. Draco wasn't gone but that was a minor footnote. As soon as she could confirm her pregnancy Harry would come running to her and they could be happy, they could even be married by the end of the year.

"How stupid do you have to be to do something like this Ginny?" Hermione asked rounding on her. "Harry won't be with you, baby or not!"

"Yes he will, he'd never abandon his child!"

"Draco's a Veela, Harry's his mate, they're bonded already, you're a pure-blooded witch, you know what that means. What you've just done is illegal Ginny and there's something else you need to know as well." Ginny stood before the intelligent witch, her arms folded across her chest and looking impatiently at her. "Voldemort was conceived under the influence of a love potion. That's why he could never feel love, not even for his parents. Whatever you've just created without Harry's consent is a monster just like Voldemort was. You had better hope that whatever fertility potion you used didn't work."

Ginny looked at her in shock, she knew what it meant to be the mate of a Veela for her brother Bill was the mate of Fleur Delacour. She had seen how intensely and passionately they had loved, knew how unbreakable that was. The news about Voldemort being conceived under a love potion came as a shock to her as well, she had had no idea.

HPDM

Poppy wasn't in the best of moods when Draco reached the hospital wing carrying Harry in his arms. She had two students, one under the influence of a full body locking curse and the other magically bound lying on the floor in a room that had been ripped to pieces from the duelling that had gone on in there. She had been about to verbally attack Draco, demanding to know what had happened when she saw Harry in his arms.

"What has happened to him now?" She asked with a weary sigh, "I suppose it has something to do with the mess in your bedroom?"

"Yes, it's a long story and I'll explain everything once Professor McGonagall is here, right now can you please look Harry over, he was drugged with a love potion and raped by a female student. He's unconscious at the moment."

Poppy sighed and nodded, "Poor child, he never seems to have an easy time of it." She said as she began to wave her wand to diagnose what could be wrong with him. "I doubt he'll remember the attack on him, just like the last time, he's got so much alcohol in his system. That is why he's unconscious and there are only trace amounts of the love potion left. He'll be fine."

"Excuse me Madame Pomfrey but you said, like the last time, has this happened before?" Draco asked feeling horrified.

"Once, when he was fourteen. The headmaster sat down to talk to him about it but he didn't want to know, I suppose he blocked it out after that. I realise that this is quite a lot of information Mr Malfoy but I'm telling you this so that you can help him. Quite clearly he was not in his right mind when this happened to him, he shouldn't be blamed."

"I don't blame him," Draco said, staring down at his mate with tears in his eyes and sorrow in his heart. "I just wish that … I don't know…that he'd just stay out of trouble I suppose. Everything was going really well between us."

"You stay with him, I'll summon the headmistress."

When Minerva arrived she took in the sight of Harry unconscious in the hospital bed and Draco watching over him and sighed. "I knew the two of you would be trouble this year," She said with disapproval, "What happened this time?"

"I suppose I had better start from the beginning," Draco said, rubbing his forehead rather violently as he tried to figure out how to begin. "Harry and I went our separate ways just after seven, I came here to read, he went to do his homework, we were both tired, it had been a long day. The next thing I knew Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini came into my room and attacked me. I fended them off just in time to see Hermione Granger come in, apparently to warn me. She told me that Ginny Weasley had given Harry a love potion so we went up to Gryffindor common room and that's when I found harry unconscious and she was raping him."

"Why would she be doing that?" McGonagall asked in shock at what she had just been told.

"She was trying to conceive his child so that Harry would be with her rather than me." Draco explained and the headmistress nodded.

"You had better come with me while we look for Miss Weasley, I can already see that Parkinson and Zabini are well detained."

"I'm not going anywhere Professor, I'm not leaving Harry's side again," Draco said adamantly only to receive a very stern look from the headmistress. He didn't care what she said however he wouldn't be leaving his mate again, not for any reason.

HPDM

Harry awoke in the early hours of the morning still feeling a little woozy and finding that his memories were in a blur. He could see Draco slumbering in an armchair beside him, book open on his lap. He smiled at his boyfriend, not understanding where he was or why he was here but happy to be so close to the love of his life.

As Harry shifted so that he could lie on his side and stare at the blonde, Draco roused from sleep also, their eyes meeting even in the darkness of the room. "Lie with me," Harry whispered sleepily, holding his hand out to the Veela.

"No love, you need to rest," Draco returned, his voice quiet. It hurt him to deny his mate but he couldn't do it, he still hadn't come to terms with what had happened and even though he knew that what had happened wasn't Harry's fault he still needed time to process everything.

"I need you," Harry pleaded and Draco let out a sigh, the hurt in his mates voice leaked through. Draco cursed himself for putting himself and his feelings before that of his mate, he shouldn't have been so selfish. He could see clearly how much Harry needed him. "Are you angry at me?" Harry asked, tears welling up in his eyes, "For drinking again?"

"No love," Draco said wiping the tears away, "I'm not angry at you at all." Harry shuffled across the bed, allowing the blonde room to join him, still fully clothed he did so, encircling his arms around his mate protectively.

"Love you Dray," Harry said as he smuggled into his boyfriends warm embrace, feeling content and loved. Draco didn't say a word as his Gryffindor fell back to sleep, he however didn't sleep again for the rest of the night.

HPDM

Both Harry and Draco were excused from their Friday classes but only because Harry still needed time to rest from his ordeal and Draco wouldn't leave him. Minerva came to see them both after breakfast that morning to tell Draco about the action that was being taken. She hadn't wanted to overwhelm Harry and Draco had requested that he be the one to talk to Harry and explain everything that had happened. Seeing as it was a delicate matter the professors concerned had agreed that would be for the best.

Draco asked Poppy to give the headmistress a detailed report of her findings so to strengthen the case against Ginny, who had been detained by the Ministry of Magic for her actions after she had been expelled from the school of course. Blaise and Pansy had also been expelled, their wands snapped in half after it had been determined that they had intended to kill Draco that evening. The Ministry couldn't commit anyone to Azkaban on just intent so they were free to go but were not allowed to use magic again. The two of them would have the trace put on them until they could prove that they were no longer a danger.

Harry had lay in his bed, half asleep and not really taking much in. He had no memory of what had happened the night before. His last coherent memory had been coming back to Gryffindor tower to a party and Ginny handing him a drink.

"The drink she gave you was laced with a love potion," Draco said to him quietly once they were alone together. They needed privacy for this conversation as it wasn't going to be an easy one.

"Why would Ginny do that, she knows that I'm with you."

"She knew and she didn't care love, she was in love with you."

"Why would she be in love with me? I don't understand how or why she'd feel that way."

"Oh Harry, you have no idea and I love you so much for that, I really do."

"You have to love me Dray, you're a Veela and I'm your mate. If it wasn't for you-"

Draco cut him off with a kiss and when he withdrew he was shaking his head. "I don't love you because I have to. When I found out you were my destined mate I could have walked away and lived. You needed not ever know about me, granted I could never have loved anyone else but the fact is I didn't have to pursue you. I chose to court you love, I chose to follow you into muggle London where you were trying to drink yourself into oblivion just so I could win you back. I didn't have to do any of that, I could have let you go but I didn't because I wanted to be with you, because I love you." Harry nodded his understanding, almost in tears at what Draco had said.

"I just don't understand how anyone could love me," Harry said sadly.

"I know you don't love, but Ginny did no matter what you think. She wanted you so much that she gave you a love potion and forced you to have sex with her." As Draco said this he watched as his mate turned a little green. "I'm afraid it gets worse," He warned, indicating that he wasn't quite finished.

"How can it possibly get worse?" Harry asked, horrified and feeling sick to his stomach already he wasn't sure that he would be able to take anymore.

"She took a fertility potion, she was trying to get pregnant." At this bit of information Harry really did vomit. Draco stood back and let it happen, allowing him to process while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Is she?" Harry asked once his stomach was empty and the news had sunk in.

"We don't know, it's too early to tell, but I should tell you that if she is it isn't going to be good news."

"Why, what's wrong?" Harry asked, feeling the worry radiating from his boyfriend.

"Hermione came in when you were asleep, she told me that the reason Voldemort could never feel love was because he was conceived under the influence of a love potion. She needed me to tell you this because you need to understand that if Ginny is pregnant with your baby then the Ministry won't let her keep it. They already have her under arrest for what she did to you and she's been expelled from Hogwarts. The Ministry are fearful that a combination of being unable to feel love and your power then she could have created a wizard more powerful and more dangerous than Voldemort, though it is clear that that wasn't her intention."

"Oh," Harry said in shock, still processing everything that he was being told. "I don't remember anything from last night at all, nothing that Ginny did or anything that you tell me happened. I can't believe that she actually did all of this, I've known her my whole life. Is that why you're pulling away from me, because of her and what she did to me?"

"I'm not pulling away from you love, I'm still here, I always will be."

"But I can feel that you are," Harry stated sadly, feeling beyond hurt at the thought that he might be losing Draco over what had happened and he couldn't even remember it clearly.

"I don't mean to. I hate her for touching you. I'm jealous that she's felt you inside of her when I never have, I hate her for making me feel as if I'm not good enough for you," Draco said being as honest as he could. He couldn't bare to see his mate hurting.

"Why would you say that you're not good enough for me?"

"Because I can't give you a family Harry, all I can do is love you."

"Then love me," Harry said desperately, fearful of losing the one person he believed really could love him for who he was and not for being the boy-who-lived.

"I want to do more than that Harry, I want to marry you!"

Harry stared at Draco in shock, trying to process if he had really asked that particular question or if he had imagined it.


	10. Chapter 10

My Phoenix Boyfriend

Written by StrawberryGirl87

_Draco Malfoy the Veela and his mate Harry Potter the Phoenix return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year and earn their N.E.W.T's. They must keep their relationship concealed, ensure that they study hard and also contend with their jealousy when they can't spend every waking moment together. Drarry!_

Chapter Ten

"No," Harry said suddenly, knowing that it was the right answer to give.

"You don't want to marry me?" Draco asked and with the one word from Harry his heart broke.

"I do," Harry said quickly to put the panicking Veela more at ease.

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want to marry you to fix our relationship Dray or because you're jealous. I want to marry you because I love you and it's what we both want. It shouldn't be a solution to the problem. Also and I know this sounds horribly romantic but I want a proposal that I can tell my friends about. I don't want it to be in a hospital bed when I haven't showered in a couple of days." Harry explained, trying to make Draco see where he was coming from.

"Why don't we solve part of the problem then," Draco said, not feeling as bad at his rejected proposal now that Harry had elaborated on his refusal. He was og course right, it wasn't the time and it certainly wasn't the place. He would have to put a lot of thought and planning next time and make sure he did it right.

Harry and Draco moved into the destroyed bedroom that had once belonged to Draco and into his private bathroom so that they wouldn't be disturbed. He started to run the water and steam began to fill the room as the two boys began undressing one another.

"I know another problem that we can solve," Harry said shyly, his hands taking hold of Draco's waist and bringing their naked bodies together.

"What other problem?" Draco asked as Harry began kissing his neck.

"You wanted to feel me inside of you," Harry murmured as he nibbled on Draco's earlobe. A combination of his words and his actions made Draco hard within seconds.

They moved into the shower to stand under the steady stream of hot water where their lips met. They were going to be okay the two of them, Draco was sure of that.

Harry went down on to his knees in front of his naked lover, stroking Draco's erection with both hands, staring up at his blissed out face. Slowly, inch by inch he took the blonde into his mouth, applying the right amount of pressure while flicking the sensitive tip with his tongue. It didn't take long for the Slytherin to be spilling his seed into the eager Gryffindor's mouth who pumped every last drop from him.

"Turn around," harry said as he stood up. Draco did as he was instructed to do, placing his hands on the tiled wall to steady himself as the first orgasm had made his legs feel a little like jelly. He spread them apart slightly as he felt Harry's tentative hand nervously exploring between his buttocks. His fingers already coated with lubrication from his amazing wand-less magic. He slipped a single digit inside making the Slytherin gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the welcome invasion.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked suddenly panicked that he might have hurt Draco.

"Yes," The blonde said in a breathless response as he clenched the tight ring of muscle, trying to urge Harry to continue with his movements. Of course the raven haired teen obliged, adding a second finger when he was ready for it.

A groan of disappointment left Draco's throat in a low growl when the skilled fingers left his entrance but they were soon replaced by Harry's throbbing member.

"Ready Dray," Harry murmured quietly and Draco nodded mutely. He cried out as slowly slid himself inside, pausing only when he was fully sheathed inside his lover to make sure that Draco wasn't in any pain. Then as he began to move he reached his hands around and began pumping Draco's erection, determined to make the blonde orgasm again.

Both of them neared completion quickly and as Harry climaxed, Draco decided that he would never get enough of feeling Harry empty himself inside of him. Even after they had finished they remained in the shower, touching, kissing and cleaning away the previous evening. They both just wanted to forget the horror and enjoy each other, remembering all the good that they had.

HPDM

A month later and Ginny's pregnancy was terminated at St Mungos by a specialist team of healers before she was officially sentenced to four years in Azkaban and forced to take the unbreakable bond as she swore she would never knowingly go near Harry or Draco again. Her parents and all six brothers had been there to see her trial. Harry too had taken time off school to attend. He had felt saddened that his child had had to be terminated because of the way it had been conceived and the mistakes of its mother. However he understood that it was the right decision. No one wanted another Dark Lord to rise.

It had got him thinking however, about children and his life with Draco. He had always wanted a family having never really had one growing up. He and Hermione had been looking into how it could be possible because he fully intended to be with Draco for the rest of his life. They were going to have the fairy tale happily ever after that he had dreamt about having as a young boy as he slept in the cupboard under the stairs. That included children.

Harry was however a little concerned about the whole marriage thing. After he had rejected Draco's first proposal so certainly he was afraid that he wouldn't ask again. Harry had been torturing himself with dizzy daydreams and endless thoughts about large elaborate white weddings with every romantic and gimmicky thing he could think of and all of it centred around the theme of picnics, just like what their first date had been.

Draco hadn't come to the trial, he couldn't trust himself to be there besides, Harry hadn't asked him to come which was for the best because if Harry had asked then he would have gone just for him. This was something that Harry had to do for himself so that he could find some form of closure.

Ginny had looked so pathetically hopeless as she'd stood up to hear the verdict. She was thinner than she'd been at school, her face gaunt and her skin several shades paler. Molly had started to cry as Ginny's sentence had been delivered. Her only daughter expelled from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban prison for her obsession with Harry Potter.

Out of all the Weasley's present only Ron had come up to talk to Harry after it was over. He didn't blame them for this, they had been through enough throughout the war, with the death of Fred and now Ginny's conviction. However the youngest Weasley boy had reassured his best friend that Harry was still counted as family and no one blamed him for what had happened to Ginny. They just needed time to adjust, come to terms with effectively losing the Ginny they knew.

Harry apperated back to Hogwarts that evening where he found Draco waiting for him in Gryffindor common room. They both resided in the tower now, though as far as Minerva was concerned they slept in separate beds and no one dared to tell her otherwise.

"How was it love?" Draco asked, looking up from his charms homework. He was sat in a high backed armchair, legs dangling over one arm, his back resting against the other, his books and parchment across his lap. Hermione was on the floor opposite him working on her own assignments across the coffee table. She had perked up when Harry had come in, eager to hear the news.

"It was tiring," Harry said honestly, "Four years in Azkaban and the baby was terminated plus a magical restraining order." Draco only just managed to move his homework out of the way as Harry sat himself down in his lap, arms encircling his neck and kissing him.

"How did the other Weasley's take it?" Hermione asked, putting down her quill.

"They're upset obviously, I think Ron's going to stay with them tonight," Harry said and she nodded thoughtfully. Harry knew her well enough to know that she was thinking that she might mange to get all her homework finished without Ron pestering her to go to bed at a decent hour. "Did I miss anything exciting in class today?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

"Oh yeah, everything we needed to know for our N.E.W.T's all mapped out for us, such a shame you missed it," Draco teased and receiving a playful slap to the arm for his trouble.

"Just tell me I can copy your notes," Harry said with a grin at his boyfriend.

"Of course love," Draco said, chuckling fondly at his mate as he turfed Harry off of his lap and replacing his homework.

Their playful flirty relationship was heart-warming to see. The two of them truly did belong together. Harry trudged up the stairs to change and fetch his own class work that he had to do before the following day. He finally felt that he was happy. Nothing could come between him and Draco now, he just had to figure out a way to drop enough hints that he wanted that marriage proposal again and soon!

* * *

Okay so My Phoenix Boyfriend is now finished. I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you to every one who left a review, you guys are the best!

The next one in this series is called The Phoenix and the Veela Graduation. A fluffy one shot, which as you can guess is Harry and Draco graduating from Hogwarts.

After the Graduation story there is another installment of Phoenix Harry and Veela Draco as Auror's together. This one is called Dark Accession.

Please check my profile page for more info on upcoming fics and what stories belong to which series and the order they go in.

I also take requests so if you have something you'd like to see written PM me and I'll try my best.


End file.
